


It's not A Daydream

by loenotfound



Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Author is dyslexic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But fun, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Dating, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LMAO, Love, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Meeting the Parents, Minecraft, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Oneshot, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sequel, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, True Love, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, YouTube, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy's last canon life, tweets, very sorry for spelling errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loenotfound/pseuds/loenotfound
Summary: Dream and George has been dating for a week but then something happens...this is basically a sequel to Dreaming of You by Escapist Behavior3K HITS POGGERS HHISNSHFGS I LOVE YOU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	It's not A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718975) by [EscapistBehavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior). 



> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> I am Inlove with Dreaming of You by Escapist Behavior and this fic wouldn't be made if it weren't for her soo go read her story first 
> 
> soo I decided to make a continuation to its ending, with some fluff and I like it just the way it is
> 
> I would take this fic down if Escapist Behavior would want me too :)
> 
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE

**@GeorgeNotFound** \- April 1, 2020: Happy to announce that @DreamWasTaken and I are getting married in 2021! 🎉

|

|

 **@GeorgeNotFound** \- Jan 29, 2021: update: we kissed

|

|

 **@GeorgeNotFound** \- 3m: update: we’re dating /srs

\---

Trending in United States

**#THERE DATING**

**NotAntFrost, VelvetIsCake and 1.9M others are Tweeting about this**

Minecraft fans react to creator GeorgeNotFound’s nonchalant announcement that he and fellow creator Dream are dating

Trending with dnf, George

**George’s POV**

He woke up at 5am checking his phone at his bedside table and there’s spammed notifications from dream

1:43am

_“babeee”_

_“wake up I miss you”_

_“your very hot LOL”_

_“want to kiss?”_

_"jk, unless"_

_“I know your asleep but anyways”_

_“I love you”_

3:28

“good morning”

“idk why I'm spamming you, this is so cringey”

“jk love you”

George’s grin is like hes about to explode, _“I can’t believe this is all true”_ he thinks to himself basically drowning from blush butterflies in his stomach eating him inside, this is better than what he could’ve ever imagine, its cringey but he doesn’t complain especially when its from someone special, someone like dream.

**George**

_“hey baby :]”_

**Dream**

_“GEORGE!”_

__________________________

A week has passed and so much things have changed, both of them has been continuously flirting on stream which makes the fans go wild and their trending literally every single day which they don’t complain at all and the fans LOVE the couple content their getting. It’s the 13th of march today and George is streaming. Dream knew he was going to stream at THAT specific date and had something planned. George is doing a jack box stream today with the feral boys. But then something happened.

_“Hey guys I have to go for a while I’ll be back fast_ ” dream says as he mutes himself. Everyone hums in response and continues playing the game. But for George it was something weird and he was curious on what was happening, dream has been leaving calls recently and its bugging him, it’s not like his boyfriend is hiding something from him, or that’s what he wants to think.

**Babe wants to face time.**

_“uh guys dream is facetiming me”_ The brunette tells the group as he answers the call on his phone on speaker.

_“BABE OPEN THE DOOR”_ dream shouts at him while basically freezing in the cold, it was snowing for some reason.

The brunette responds genuinely confused on what was happening “baby where the fuck are you?” George checks his phone and navigates the weather, he searches up Florida and it shows that it is not snowing which was weird, were could he be.

_“GEORGE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR”_ George could basically hear him screaming and not in the call but in real life _am I dreaming what the fuck_

As his boyfriend says those words, he runs to the door leaving his stream and everyone staring at an empty room seen on George's web cam. Her mom and Older sister were there and they watched as George sprint out of his room in a hurry not even worrying why.

As he opens the door there’s a man standing Infront of him freezing to death, a car behind him [probably an uber] and a muscular man probably in his 20s wearing a blue shirt stares at him, It’s the mail man.

_Oh, it’s just the mail man god, I almost had a heart attack_ he tells himself. The mail man hands him a box, the box was blue with white smiley faces covering it _dream_ he tells himself with a huge grin on his face, he reads the note and it says “open me now”. The mail man leaves and George opens the box, still Infront of his doorway with the door opened, and as the cold air from the snow slams at him as he opens the present. His eyes go wide and he holds out a teddy bear, it’s not just a normal teddy bear it was the fluffiest bear he could’ve touched. The teddy was brown and it was wearing a blue shirt, his iconic blue shirt to be exact including his iconic clout glasses. A note has been attached to the bear in a lime green button [yellow for George] and he reads it out loud _click me_ , as soon as he clicks it a voice comes out of it and he was shocked. _Look Infront of you_ in dreams voice, not particularly coming from the button in the bear, it was too _real_ he looks Infront of him as he saw a man standing Infront of a car, not just any man. It was dream, he smiled at him and George was shocked and he wasn’t moving, still can’t believe the sight he was seeing Infront of him _“am I day dreaming”_ the brunette says out loud, _“do I not feel real to you Georgie or do you want me too prove that too?_ “ clay responds which brings shivers down his spine, and clay approaches him and gave him a big hug, a warm comfort covering George’s skin which brings shivers down his spine as if to say _I'm here and I'm real_ George hugged him back still couldn’t believing his eyes, he feels like its playing tricks on him. He breaths in and he smells clay butterflies shuffling inside of him, he smelled like palm trees and the airport _that explains it_. _He feels so real,_ clay pulled back from the hug and before George was about to speak.

_"Your so pretty, but I think you'd be prettier under me shouting my name"_ clay says which George blushes from turning him red

_“Your rea-”_ and before George could continue Dream caught his lips. George was shocked and he kissed back, the kiss was messy for the first time but they found a rhythm after only seconds. It was a rough kiss full of need like if they stopped kissing, they’d die. Dreams hand was holding George's neck and George was tracing dreams jawline. George tilts dreams head deepening the kiss then dream pulls back.

_“yes, I'm real”_ Dream says with a huge grin on him

George speaks _“How did you get here I-”_ and once again he was cut off by dream with a kiss.

_“can we go inside its freezing here”_ clay said as they enter the house.

_____________________

**Dreams POV**

Hes packed his things already and is about to leave to the Orlando International Airport. Patches was going to be taken cared by his mother and hes in the uber ready to leave. It’s a 2 stop flight from Orlando to Brighton, a 17-hour flight. He was about to land when George has decided to stream, before the flight he told Quackity about the plan and that they NEEDED to make George stream at that exact time. The has arrived to the airport, got his luggage and booked and clays friend was waiting for him to pick him up. George's house was close to the airport which was a good thing. Clays friend was dressed as a mail man and they slowly arrived at George's place. They parked Infront of the house and dream was left in the car. The car was a very tinted black car and the plan started. He was waiting for his friend to come back as a sign that he could go out now. George didn’t notice dream walking Infront of him due to how he was staring at the teddy bear, not noticing dreams shadow. It was the perfect plan and it worked. Now let’s continue to the rest of the story.

_“my mom and my older sister are here; I’ll introduce you to them”_ George said while pulling his boyfriend into the kitchen. A huge grin printed in his face leaving clays things Infront off the door.

_“mom I’d like you to meet clay, my boyfriend”_ George says proudly to her mom and sister which earns a big grin in dreams face

_“hi miss Davidson”_ clay says and he brings out a hand to her

George’s mom had an angry face before turning into a smile, she approaches him and gives her a big hug whispering _“Welcome to the family”_

_Family_ dream said to himself before repeating it.

**_Family._ **

___________________

Dream has been living in George's house for 2 weeks now, He was introduced to his whole family and they welcomed him with a whole heart. It was March 27th and dream and George were found cuddling in the sofa. With George in his chest getting warm from dreams hot body they stay there for the whole day not communicating to the outside world. Dream didn’t know when he would leave but it didn’t matter, what mattered was what was happening right now and his happiness George.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this non Official Sequel 
> 
> I will delete this if the original author says soo :D
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE
> 
> Original Story -  
> LINK HERE  
> Check out the Creator -  
>  LINK HERE


End file.
